Beautiful Heart
by WaterLily95
Summary: Oneshot dedicated to Kataang Week Day 6. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

**Beautiful Heart**

"I'm afraid this is going to sound...preposterous to you, Avatar Aang." General Lee remarked through the awaiting silence in the midst of the court. "...as it is somewhat a personal issue regarding your cooperation."

The exhausted Avatar glanced towards him disinterestly, hoping for a miracle to avoid what the Fire Nation general was about to say. He was really not in the mood for another lecture upon the troubles of Republic City. Frankly, he was right in the middle of dozing off before Lee actually began his speech.

The city itself was constructed only a few days before. Along with Firelord Zuko, he had been through every minute of setting up its government affairs and other matters for almost a year.

Every minute of his life as the Avatar had not been so satisfying, although he accepted the fact that he should be there for his people. But it was about time he needed a break. Even Firelord Zuko doesn't mind having a vacation for a few days. In fact, he had been wanting to spend some time alone with Firelady Mai since the day of his wedding. Unfortunately, it seemed as if it would take another century-old war to conquer some time for themselves.

"You may proceed." Aang said, trying to hide his groan.

The general was about to go further when Zuko stopped him, glancing awarely towards Aang's broken form. He hesitated, but shot him a look of concern, as if he knew the general's next move.

"Look Aang, I know you are not in the mood to hear something like this." Zuko warned. "But whatever anyone says today, try to stay calm."

Aang sighed, barely able to blink as he remained oblivious to his friend's warning. He chuckled hoarsely.

"You're one to talk, Zuko." he whispered sarcastically. "You know my control over anger." And with a slight gesture, he remained attentive as Lee began.

"With all due respect, I have been sent a request from the finest Earth Kingdom nobleman of Ba Sing Se, the Honorable Cheng."

"Go ahead, General." Aang said, his fingers grasping onto his aching head impatiently.

The general hesitated to go further, but sighed and remarked anyway."As you know, Cheng is the wealthiest nobleman in Ba Sing Se. His family is well-respected and proud, and they are owners to the most successful factories in manufacturing."

"I apologize to interrupt you, General." Aang replied. "But what is the reason behind your explanation? Perhaps they are facing some problems and need my help?"

The general's changed slightly as he answered apprehensively. "Cheng has requested your acceptance in receiving his daughter, Ming-Yu's hand in marriage."

There was a long pause as the tension-filled air seemed to suffocate them from Aang's expression. The words struck him in surprise and incredulous shock as his eyes widened. For once, the usual lectures seemed far better than the talk of his marriage with someone other than his beloved Katara. She was his everything, and he was not going to back down from the fact.

He could feel his eyes flaming in anger at the suggestion, but maintained his serenity nevertheless. Every individual in the court was silent and overcome with fear. Even Zuko stood up and backed away a few steps, waiting for the explosion of defiance waiting to be released from the airbender.

"There must be a mistake." Aang merely remarked. The Avatar shot a ferocious glare towards Lee.

"General Lee, you know of my love for Katara. You know that she is the one for me. How can you honestly think that I will give her up? I am surprised that it is you who is saying this."

"I apologize, Avatar Aang. But there have been some complications regarding this matter. The entire world has been wondering..."

"Oh, and what are they?" Aang scoffed impatiently as the general questioned himself. He turned away.

"Well, what are they?" Aang demanded, noticing his silence.

"They speak of this..this.._Katara_..."

"That's _Lady _Katara if you please." Aang corrected, frowning.

"_Lady_ Katara." the general corrected irritatingly. "I have received by word of mouth that she is not a suitable bride for you, considering the fact that you deserve any other woman in the entire world besides her."

"And why is that?" the enraged Avatar demanded further.

The general found his temper increasing, despite the power he knew Aang had possessed.

"I know that it is not in my hands of deciding what is best for you, Avatar Aang." Lee said, annoyed. "But I just think it's best if you control yourself at the moment and consider choosing someone far more worthy than her. We need what's best for.."

At this point, Aang had heard enough. He clenched his fists.

"How _dare_ you accuse Katara? You should be on your knees, thanking her for what she has done for all of us. I'm sure you would want to stay on my good side." Aang beckoned.

"It's best for the world if you choose the right one. I'm sure you have realized by now that you're the last of your kind." Lee admitted, hastily.

Aang didn't see the general's intention. "I really don't understand what the problem is-"

"_She's a water tribe peasant_!" Lee screamed at last, finally losing his patience. "She's not good enough for you! She never will be! She's _nothing_!"

At that moment, something overcame Aang...something far more powerful than the Avatar State. It was very unusual, especially considering him being an airbender. But at that time, it seemed correct for Aang to feel that way. This was Katara_...Katara_...that the general had messed with. How could he handle that calmly, despite being a peaceful monk.

"Enough!" Aang roared, delivering a powerful blast of enraged winds towards the general and knocking him over, sending him crashing to the wall. His eyes transformed from a ghostly pale to a fiery crimson, much to Zuko's surprise as well. Never before had he seen him so perturbed.

"How _dare_ you accuse Katara? You should be down on your knees,_ thanking _her for what she has done for you...for _all _of us!." Aang beckoned. "To tell you the truth, no one can ever be as worthy as her, no matter however many lifetimes they are born into!"

He hissed angrily before the general. "She is the sole reason why I'm having mercy on you right now in the first place." he finished.

The room was filled with fear and silence at the sight of seeing the Avatar in a phase such as this one. Everyone watched on with nervous eyes as he made his way over to the others.

"No matter what anyone says, Katara is the one I love. She is my future, my bride ..._everything_... Whoever acts otherwise..."

He glared back at Lee, his fists clenching more than before. "I'm sure you all witnessed the fate of our General Lee."

Aang was about to storm out of the court when he stopped himself. He turned back, roaring aloud to everyone present at what was _supposed _to be a meeting.

"One more thing." he bellowed, peering the entire room. "If the world thinks Katara is not worthy, then maybe it's time I announce to the world that I wouldn't be standing here right now...if it wasn't for her!"

He vanished out of sight as the others stared, petrified, towards the frozen general. The Firelord took a deep breath, his own voice shaking as he stood up after many long moments of silence.

"Let it be known that General Lee of the Fire Nation is to be sent home immediately. He is no longer allowed among us after his crime in accusing the Avatar's wife."

As for the enraged Avatar, he had a lot on his mind. It was time he showed the world that Katara was meant for him. He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out the ribbon of blue lace, encrusted in embroidered artwork and centered with a pendant of gold carvings. And after so many months of duties and complications, he finally smiled.

**...**

"Aang, please! Where are you taking me?" Katara giggled, asking for what seemed to be thousandth time that day. Her beautiful, ocean blue eyes were covered with a blindfold, blocking her view of the exquisite panorama.

The Avatar chuckled knowingly at her impatience as he carried her bridal style and led her towards the Southern Air Temple. His eyes sparkled at her impatient demandings, the twinkle among his grey orbs hiding the surprise that awaited before her.

"Patience, my dear Katara," he replied, smirking. "You will see for yourself!"

The waterbender sighed as she clung to the airbender, stepping in rhythm with his strides.

The young Avatar laughed as he led Katara towards the mountaintop of the Southern Air Temple. Its refurbished courtyard was bustling with flora and fauna. Most of the natural beauty was left intact, but newer blossoms were also in bloom. The repainted history of the monks among the walls was glistening from the dimming sunlight.

Thanks to the waterbender's support, Aang had succeeded in restoring most of the temple's origins. But there was only one thing missing from its beauty...the love of someone very special to share it with. The moment of his dreams was finally here, and that, too, after a long time of preperations and planning.

As Aang and Katara reached the top of their destination, Katara's eyes were finally revealed to the beautiful landscape before her. But before she was given the chance to say anything, Aang had already outstretched his arm, his glider flipped open and ready to take off into the endless sky above. He smirked, winking.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "No place has the highest elevation other than the Southern Air Temple!"

At first, Katara felt too oblivious to notice. But then, her eyes widened in realization. She stepped back.

"Um..Aang? I..I'm not so sure about this..."

Aang frowned, still holding his arm out expectantly. "I thought you would love it. We fly all the time on Appa... Is the mighty Katara _scared_ of flying?" he teased.

Katara sighed. "But..it's just that..."

"Don't worry Katara." he consoled her. "I promise, nothing will happen. Trust me." he leaned forward, murmuring, "I will be right here with you."

His words were assuring and confident, and she couldn't see herself saying no. It was just flying, right?

"If you say so." Katara whispered with uncertainty. She hesitantly stepped closer to him. With an enthusiastic grin, he swooped forward, winding one arm around her waist and clutching the glider with the other.

With a twinkle in his grey eyes, he asked, "Ready?"

"No...!"

And they were off, soaring into the air. At first, Katara squeezed her eyes shut, burying herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed heavily. They were falling..falling..falling...

The exhiliration of the whipping winds slashed about, blowing her curls in the breeze as she he felt the glider elevate slowly and streak upwards. And then, the real fun began.

They dipped through the colorful sky, gazing past the setting sun and somersaulting through the last glimpse of twilight. The waterbender slowly opened her eyes. She felt the urge to close them again, but remained glancing towards the new world before her.

For a moment, she was frozen with fear. _What if...what if...?_

But as Aang's grip tightened around her, she felt so secure and safe and...happy. Instantly, his words echoed through her mind.

_"I will be right here with you."_

She realized how much she adored those few, simple words. She felt the thumping in her heart cease, and the beauty of the sky took over her mixed feelings as she felt her spirit roaming in freedom within her.

"I never experienced so much freedom before!" she whispered.

Aang grinned. "I've never been happier when I'm flying!" he admitted. "Today is special for me."

A wide smile played on her lips as she dove through the watery clouds with him. The airbender smiled as she leaned contently on him, grasping him closer to her. With a dreamy sigh, he finally steered through the clouds, landing onto the edge of a beautiful waterfall just on the outskirts of the temple.

"That was amazing!" Katara exclaimed as she let go of him. "Aang, I never knew!"

"No, Katara. You _made_ it amazing. I have been flying millions of times like this everyday, but today..."

Aang blushed, smiling as he suddenly knelt before her. "...you were with me. Just the two of us gliding through the element of freedom. I can never be happier."

He paused as he grasped Katara's hand. Her expression, however, turned serious. She looked away.

"I heard what happened earlier today." she murmured bitterly at the memory.

Aang's smile melted as he heard her words.

"I don't know what to say anymore." she continued. "I'm just scared to be standing in front of you right now because..."

She glanced at him longingly. "...I'm not worthy."

He stopped her from going any further as he glanced back hopefully. He whispered sincerely. "Katara...I'm not Avatar Aang."

He paused again and met her confused eyes before finishing. "I'm just Aang."

He blushed harder, reaching into his pocket and laying his hand before her, grasping onto something.

"Aang, I..." she stopped, refusing to look him in the eyes as he stared into hers with sincerety and intensity.

"You saved me in two ways, my dear Katara. You brought me back with the spirit water. But most importantly, you saved me from turning into someone I never wanted to be. You were always beside me since we first met. You supported me in every way you could. You're the reason I'm now a fully realized Avatar."

He tightened his grip on her hands, as if pleading her. And finally, he opened his clenched hands. Katara gasped as she saw the most treasured item laced within his fingers. Tears raced down her tan cheeks, clouding her vision as she looked lovingly at her airbender.

"I love you, Katara. So much that it hurts every time you look at me as the almighty Avatar. As the world's savior, my duty is to the world. But as Aang, the true Aang, my duty is to you."

He smiled as he finally whispered those long awaited words. "Katara, will you marry me?"

And the kiss that followed afterwords told him her answer.


End file.
